Goodnight Moon
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: "Long and ago, ancient legends do tell, Of a place, where the Moon Goddess was said to dwell. Upon a mighty mountain on high, Ruins of Mortals, doomed to die." A male human x female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


Long ago, there was a place where the Goddess of the Moon was said to dwell. High up on a mountaintop was where she had laid; a temple that was once polished, now ruined by age, and forgotten, and any who had remembered this place are long dead.

This was an age of Dark; when warriors still rid chariots, and covered their body in little more than blue spirals of battlepaint, when bards sang of great deeds of heroes. Before tales of noble knights fighting fearsome dragons that ruled the sky, or fairies that sang through meadows in the dead of night.

But this tale was not of a valiant knight, or damsel in distress, but that of a simple bard. A wanderer that traveled the lands, not for fame or riches, but the treasure of music. And while he was no magician, it is said that he has a gift of magic through song. A voice so rich and soft, that it was a gift from Arceus himself.

He wore not lavish decorations or expensive attire, but a simple loose-fitting tunic underneath a large cloak. A torc adorned his neck, with pretty designs woven into the trim, but it was not made from either gold or silver, as he despised such opulent trinkets, seeing no reason to spend high money on decorations as opposed to the thoughts of feeding the hungry, clothing the nude or sheltering the homeless.

But his most important piece was his lyre; handed down from his father this old but well-kept instrument was the most precious item the bard ever has had. With this lyre, he has sung his tunes throughout the land, impressing chieftains and kings alike, just as much as he has for the average folk. He is happy to sing songs of any kind, from epics of warriors and kings to the extolling of the hard, dedicated work of farmers, he cared not how impressive the tale was, but about how well he can enchant others with his song.

His name was Senchan, a young bard who's life would change one this one day long ago…

It was neither cold nor warm, cloudy but temperate as the only ones that wished for rain were the farmers, and as many were going about their personal business, our bard found himself listening in to the tales of others in the local tavern, enjoying the atmosphere and the warm greetings by the fire as relaxed under the roof.

But it was one story by another travelling bard that caught his attention; as he spun his tale, Senchan listened into the tale he sang of a mountain cursed by the Moon. He spoke of how the Mistress of the Moon wrought hate and vengeance on Man, depicting her of a dark, cold and cruel god, who slaughtered all who lived on the temple just for petty reasons.

Senchan despised the use of violence, and more so rarely dared to argue over simple affairs, but he refused to stay back and not disagree over such matter. He believed the Moon to be a beautiful thing, a splendid light in the night sky that offered no reason to fear her presence. She was a guide to the lost of the night, how can that be seen as evil?

The other bard bristled at his response, not liking his stories be cut curt, and dared, near demanded the man to travel to the mountain, off in the distance, and spend the night, lest Senchan be seen as yellow and his own story claimed true otherwise.

Senchan took the man's dare, he did not fear the moon or the elusive abandoned temple. He offered no case of reward for his stay, wanting only to be proven right as he smiled and walked away with his lyre, not turning back to give one last remark to the fellow bard. Once he had left, the people murmured amongst themselves, fearful of the naive bard as they believed that would be the last they would see of him.

The mountain was high, cliff sheer, and trek vigorous and exhausting, but Senchan continued without falter as the journey went without incident. No loose rocks or angered Pokemon dared to be an obstacle for him as his tired body was lifted when he found himself walking upon a man-made path, the ground below him cut into a line as the bard believed himself to be reaching the summit of the temple soon enough. Even with day already fallen, the sun ascending to dusk as the moon took his place, he did not falter his hike as the bright glow from her body shown on him, urging him to finish.

He continued on, admiring his surroundings as he went forth. To his delight, along the path grew beautiful flowers, as white and pale as snow, that would only bloom on a night like this, the glow from their mistress high above danced off the flowers. He looked on to the Pokemon that made this mountain it's home; from groups of Skiddo and Gogoat that slept peacefully atop the mountain plains, out in the open without any fear, to the drifting of Ghastly's and Phantump's still awake at this hour, paying the human no heed as they went on their merry way.

Senchan smiled and went on, not stopping his descent up until finally, after who knows how long of a climb, he reached the front of the temple. Or rather, it's remains.

The old temple was now nothing but ruins, situated on a sheer cliff, the once proud designs crumbled with age, the pillars that held up the roof of the temple was now cracked, begging to drop under all the weight, and the only creatures that lived here now was the Pokemon who called it shelter. Not another human was in sight, whoever was living here ages ago now passed, leaving it be for someone else to find.

Despite its look the bard was enamored at the old stones, ruined though they may be. He knew that there was a story to tell here, many poems would have been strung by the view alone, the whole valley could be seen if one were to look over the cliff, but no search markings could be seen of its history, no legend told him of anything about these ruins.

Senchan looked up to the moon above, and sure enough, she remained unchanged up above, acting neither cruel nor evil, as he expected, and the world around him stayed the same. He sat down on a ruined pillar, as thick as an oak, and as he thought over what he should do next, he got out his lyre and stringed the instrument. With the knowledge he had to stay the night he knew he had a long night ahead of him, and seeing the beautiful clear sky above, he begun to play to pass the time.

Pokemon from all over the temple, from Noctowl's, to Meditite's, to a Mawile, all manner of Pokemon slowly found themselves drawn to him, all watching in complete silence as the bard's lovely voice charmed then, the soft notes of his lyre relaxed their tired frames as Senchan paid them no head, focusing only on his music as he played an old tune, a fitting one on a night such as this that he knew he hasn't spoke of for a very long while:

"Come, and look;  
listen in, off from your book,

of a song most beautiful,  
down your wool and reaping hook.

In the sky;

she will hear your dear soft cry,

the sad tears of your lament,

a descent to you goodbye.

Down to you,  
She will come out of the blue,  
It is here that she will ask,

And let you bask in her view.

Goodbye moon,

A mortal is not immune,

Bones will ache, body has rot,

You shall not be here for noon."

As he finished, his attention did not fade from his own tale, not witnessing the large shadow being cast over him, or the many Pokemon all fleeing whence they noticed who looked down to them, leaving him nearly alone, save for the caster of the shadow as a soft female voice called out to him.

"What a lovely melody..." The words startled Senchan so suddenly he nearly dropped his instrument in shock, jumping off the pillar and spun around on his heels to bow before her presence.

"Milady, I-I had no idea I was in company." He stammered, not looking directly to the female behind him as he kept his himself down out of respect.

"Calm yourself, you do not need to bow in my presence." The soft echoed off to him. "Stand back up, and let me see the face of that virtuous voice." He did as the lady commanded, looking up, but to his confusion seeing no damsel in front of him, nary a soul was there as the man vigorously looked around him.

"Mi..milady. Where are thou?" Senchan called as he thought he was going insane, or perhaps even, hearing the whispers of the dead that still live by these ruins.

"Why, just look up." The female announced, leaving the bard in a state of wonder and confusion, befuddled by the strange request. But he would not quibble to the fair lady, and by her admission his vision turned to focus above him.

And there the fair lady was, flying in the sky and looking down to the bard. It was no human that flew above his height, but that of the embodiment of the moon itself: Lunala, the night mistress, hovering above him. The moon behind her cast a shadow of her body over him, her open wings glistened in the moonlight as she silently floated down to the bard, who's body refused to make a move in her presence.

"I must say, what on Groudon's Earth are you doing in such a place as this? It's a true surprise to see a human venture all out here?" The Pokemon spoke as she hovered in front of him, hovering just a foot high off the ground as she stayed by her side of the fallen pillar. But despite her soft her words were to him, Senchan crumbled under his own weight, dropping to his knees and bowing before her almighty existence.

"It-it is with my most gravest remorse that I apologize for trespassing on such sacred grounds, dearest Lunala. Had I known that this was a place you still resided on, I would not have stepped a foot on this mountain. It was with my most sincere heart that I hope I had not angered you so, it is surely an honor to merely be hearing you." His words were honest and true, and Lunala could see that in the poor bard.

Gently, she turned her wing out and prodded his face up, as she made him look directly in her dark rosy eyes. Despite his fear, it was not of her, but of how he believed he had troubled her so. It was a sure shock, then, when the Mistress of the Moon gave the human a warm smile.

"Arise, simple human, and tell me the name of the one I am speaking to?"

"S...Senchan, my fair…" He answered as he stood up, Lunala's wing still under his chin as she kept still where she were.

"And to what reason do you come to this place? No other human has dared to endeavor the expedition to this old temple. I would have thought this place would have been thrown to the sands of time centuries ago."

"It is for you, I have come here." His reply made her listen intently as he continued. "I have heard a song that befalls your nature as wicked and unjust, and many others have agreed to this notion. But I had not concede to this description, I have always seen the moon as a beautiful piece of the night sky, and so no reason to speak ill of it, or of the mistress it resides over. It is for that notion that I have seeked a night up here, to prove that indeed you are not the evil heart that is sang about."

Lunala's smile faltered at the mention of her dark heart. She bowed her head in shame, taking a look over the ruined place, and reminisced with guilt over her actions from long ago. A tale she feared would be known across the lands.

"That is with genuine reason, Senchan, of the tales of my cruel intentions." Her voice was lowered as she focused on only her surroundings. "Look around and tell, why is it this place is abandoned and laid in tatters?" He did as as she asked, but he did not think of any particular reason as to why. Perhaps just misuse, or lack of time to keep the temple, but he had no complete deduction to give to her. Very little of human residence was shown here- no clothes, no tools or weapons, not even bones were left from any dead. Only stone walls and pillars were left, no tomes or tablet to speak of it's inception, only the same symbol carved into the walls gave word to its enigmatic purpose.

"It was because of I, that no human lives here. Humans used to come up here, to worship and give me praise. And I did not mind it, at first, if anything I felt joy in seeing others show their love just to me, but...things started to slowly change. Overtime, their beliefs altered, their love for the moon faded, and their faltered ideals warped, becoming nothing but a shell of its original conception. Their ways became twisted, and the worshippers looked towards darker methods to show their faith. What was once pure devotion had became Pokemon sacrifices, culling of innocents that even extended to humans as well.

I could not let that go on for any longer. I was horrified, and angered, and in my moment of rage: I attacked this place before a new life could be sacrificed, destroying every disturbed priest I could find. I lay waste to this temple, freeing the prisoners, and removing the danger on that one night. I had to kill, lest their continued with their heinous act. No human has set foot on the mountain since...and I always thought none would ever since." Throughout her speech, she did not look at the human. But the moment she finished, she turned her body around and stared deeply towards him, looking him dead in the eyes as the light of moon behind her illuminated her tall figure, her entire body shadowed the intrigued human.

"So tell me, Senchan, do you fear a deity such as I, or do you look upon me with new hate?"

"Neither." His simple reply shocked the Pokemon to her core.

"You can't be considered evil of heart for what you have done. You show remorse for your actions, and your reasons for doing so were not for malice but for protecting those who needed saving. I have no reason to hate one such as you. All it does is make me feel sad for you, to hear such a dark and heartbreaking tale. You deserve more than to live through such an atrocity- please do not think its a fault of your own that caused such harm."

"I don't." She returned, lifting up her wing to gently rub at his cheek. He did not tense up at such a motion, he held no fear of her. "But thank you for saying. It means to me that someone cares about how I feel."

"As I had said, I always thought of the moon as beautiful. And I can see, it looks even more beautiful up close." He did not know how deeply that made the female's heart swell. He picked up his lyre off from the ground, holding it aloft in his arms as he asked her sincerely.

"Would you like to hear another of my tales. I have no qualms singing all not just for you."

She did not rebut his offer.

She let him go with ease once dawn appeared, Lunala knowing her time can no longer stay here once the sun has come and the moon had gone. As must as she wished to listen more, she had to leave, and he had to return to the world of humans. To help, she ordered a Gogoat bring him down and travel back to the village, where he was met with wide stares from the shocked folk, more so the bard who had to accept his winning. Senchan never boasted of his victory, and took no delight at seeing him upset, but he did think over Lunala's words.

How long has it been since she's spoken to another human? How long has it been since she was able to get that off her chest? Senchan decided, then and there, that Lunala did not deserve to be lonely any longer, her actions were not of impure intent, desertion from others should no longer be held as a consequence, her suffering has gone on for too long.

That would not be the last time he visited her. As every night since, Senchan returned to the very same temple, to meet up the illustrious mistress of the moon, and played the most mesmerizing music on his lyre, his soft voice soothed her soul and filled her with happiness.

His effect on her wasn't simply an esoteric relationship either, for she listened as well to the bards tales of the day before. When he spoke of a recent drought causing crops to fail, she used her powers to move the weather and bring the rain. Many locals had thought it was Senchan himself that caused this blessing, but he credited it all to "The Moon Mother", so named by how kind she was to the Pokemon on the mountain. He never asked her to help them, nor did he say thanks as well, as though he never directly knew who caused these blessing to occur, he knew in his heart who was the one responsible.

His visits continued on for a few months, every night he returned; to sing, speak and laugh with the Pokemon as he kept her company throughout the night, spinning tales for a few hours until she let him sleep under her watchful gaze.

None others knew of their relationship, nor of the temple in the mountains, but there have been rumors spread of the lovable bard, one who disappears into the night without a trace but walks the lands during the day, spreading cheer and good fortune across the land, even to the high hills.

Yet the fame he did not care for was heard by many, some of which were not of a compassionate mind.

That is where the ruler of these lands shows herself: Queen Maeve. A leader known not only for her intoxicating beauty, with near-white long hair and icy blue eye, but also for her cruel and cunning ways. Hated among her people, and tolerated purely out of fear from her dangerous calm ways, she cared little for their opinions, as she believed in her own supreme, divine privilege.

It wasn't too uncommon to see her passing through villages, flanked on both sides by her powerful warriors, riding upon her chariot pulled by Rapidash and Zebstrika, all just as terrified of the queen as the peasants she looked down upon. They would move out of the way, not a single soul stupid enough to even whisper her name, instead bowing on the floor so they can live another day.

Yet it was not entirely quiet as she passed through the village, her ears peaked up at the sound of merriment as she followed the trail, commanding a "Halt!" when she noticed the singer in question, Senchan idly playing his songs for the young children.

The celestial voice accompanied by his lyre, Maeve knew all to well of this passing bard. She wanted to meet him, to hear how real the stories were true: and to make him squeal like a Chatot as she used him as her living toy.

"Bring him to me." She ordered two of her guards as she thought over just what to do with this one.

The two men held him by his arms as they snagged him without even so much as a request and promptly pulled him with his arms, his feets dragged on the floor as the children ran off screaming from the sight. Maeve smiled at this as she took a turn down the steps of her chariot.

Any residents that still dared to stay behind and watch stood in both shock and amazed at the dress the queen had adorned; a lavishly decorated garment coloured by purples and dark blues, shot through with real gold and silver thread and studded with gems. Fur from real Pokemon, rare discolorations that were hailed as good fortune, and a circlet of solid gold around her brow.

One of her guards forced his head up to look up at her she studied him over. He had such lovely eyes, and that boyish face of hers, it made her want to dominate him more. She tapped under his chin, grinning from ear-to-ear as asked him:

"How about you come with me, and be my plaything?"

Yet to her shock, Senchan did not make a peep to her. No words came from his lovely mouth, not words of defiance or boasts, as he adamantly refused to speak to her. Even he knew of this queen, and he was not so naive to believe someone like her has a heart deep inside. He has heard the rumors, the tales of men and Pokemon left in her wake, her extremely rare coat made from the hides of the Pokemon she has killed herself, each one a trophy of her dark ways. She would calmly sit on her throne and say "Kill this child." as calmly as ordering her chefs her next meal.

Maeve took annoyance from his act of resistance, as **all** are made and created to serve her, to further her goals. She could do no wrong, to herself, and any that dares to defy are not tried with kindness.

"Punch him." She ordered simply as the same guard that held up his face let go to lay a heavy punch across the bards cheek, the folk all around gasped with shock, some even walking away out of fear for themselves as Senchan's head was roughly pulled back up.

"Now, what was your answer again?"

He did not make another sound, save for one of spitting, as he spat his own blood right onto the queens face, consequence be damned!

Her pale eyes gaze at the man, her look said to be as chilling as the deepest snowstorm, but this notion meant little to the bard as he held her gave with neither a flinch nor a show of fear; serving over to only piss her off more.

She was a woman with pride, and she refused to be seen as anything below herself. At all times she made sure to be as mild as possible, but this lowly bard was making her state became shriveled from his disobedience. She wiped off the blood spit from her cheek before yelling to all her men;

"Bring him to the castle and lock him in chains immediately. We will show what happens to those that go against me."

By the time night has fallen, Senchan was already locked in a stone cell, without food or water, they good side that can be seen was he was not beaten and bloodied...yet. His only light within the dreary and freezing dungeon was the small hole that served as a window, the light of the moon casting its glow on him as stared at the beautiful orb in the sky.

With him being alone, he softly weeped to the open sky, no one around to hear him, as he desired to see Lunala again. He missed her, he told the moon, and wished for her to know how much he loves, not as a deity but as a person, and he cried tears of sorrow over believing he would never see her once more.

He did not know that she could hear his tearful song.

It was only the next night after, but Senchan did not like to think of the words used to describe what he was feeling. Body bruised, some bones surely broken, and dried blood seeped from his orifices. He did not speak, he did not scream, and so long as he is here, he would not cry in front of others, he would be silent until his death, something he was sure Maeve would happily do, and prolong it for as long as she can.

Tonight seemed the same as before, despite his boundment in chains, the only other companion was the skeleton hung not too far from him, his clothes still on as the bard could only figure he was left here to be forgotten, death from starvation, the little food and water he was given would last him until his spirit broke first. For sure, he thought only of the idea this would be his resting place, none other by his side.

Yet his soul was still there, his body not collapsed as of yet, and though the little window he could, out in the distance, sounds of screaming and dying, bodies dropped like flies as a commotion was under way.

The queen's guards were men as deadly as they seemed, hand picked from Maeve's own inclination, they were fully-trained, and fully-armed, their loyalty to her was without question as they followed her orders, many taking to her dangerous personality. The warriors were quilted with the strongest weapons; wielding large oval shields and armed with either the finest swords, or the sharpest spear, and held thick muscles to protect their bodies.

None of these mattered when she came down and slaughtered the warriors en masse, no shield or armor would protect themselves from her wrath, as her crescent blades that crowned her wings cut through them all. Even Maeve's chief warrior, an imposing man with a shirt of mail armor and a blade almost as tall as he, was cut through like butter.

This night, Lunala descended upon the stone fortress, her pain hidden by her convincible calm state, and she thought not of strategy or a plan as she barged right through the central garrison. She smashed her body right into the main wooden gate, surprising all the men inside and cutting through them like wheat to her sickle as within moments the whole castle was up in arms. Bells of warning rung through the hallways as all manner of men charged out with their weapons aloft, but all that opposed were met with a swift end by her wings.

She shattered any door that stood in her way, whether locked or close, and cut down any that opposed her. She was outnumbered, but there were outmatched, her might far stronger than any mortal as their retaliation was met with mere glances of their spears of her wings, or dodges of lightning speed. Her frenzy did not die down as Maeve's entire army was shot down to less than a hundred within moments, but even then, she did not come for then.

She came for him.

It lasted only a few minutes, but the sounds of carnage died down, only the burning of fire and the swift wind storming through the castle kept the night feeling silent. Strangely, Senchan felt a presence though the whole ideal, not knowing how, he stopped feeling so isolated the moment he began hearing the commotion, not alone, his sorrows stopped having a reason to fall from his cheek.

Something is coming, he was sure, something was coming for him, he did not know what, but he felt no dread in its advance. The sensation he was feeling became loud through him, as if his body telling him a sure sign of relief was upon him.

Only seconds later did the door of the dungeon get thrown off its hinges, a cloud of dust coated the forced open way and the door smashed into splinters and coated the floor. Senchan watched with confusion as in entered her, her own eyes firmly locked on the human.

And right there did her tranquil state finally collapse at seeing her human in such condition; his clothes dirty and torn, his body bloodied and bruised, eyes red and teary as he hung by the chains, feet not even touching the floor as Senchan could barely speak a word, but even was worn and pained his body was he still shakily held it his hands to her, whimpering all the while.

The Moone Pokemon immediately rushed over and wrapped her bloodied wings around him, stained with her enemies, as she cuddled the defenseless human. "Oh, my poor Sweet One...Oh my darling." She whispered sadly to him, becoming close to tears, both of anguish, and of relief, as her once placid demeanor faltered, he shakily trying to hug her back, touching the stained crescent on her wings as he cared little to the liquid that coated her once pristine look.

Using her bladed wings, she cut Senchan down, holding him carefully in her claws as she helped him stand. His energy was not drained, just weakened, as he can still stand, Lunala holding with every step as he could only let out soft "Thank you"'s with every moment of near-collapse.

The trip back to the front gate was far more easy, with most dead, only a few warriors stood their ground here, however none though against her this time, as any that opposed her walk with the human back were met by her dark eyes, a look so sharp it threatened to cut their throats, and any warriors scurried away, none brave enough to fight her fury.

All, that is, except one final opponent. Standing her ground just in front of the now broken gate did the centre of all Lunala's malicious intent refuse to let them pass. No words were exchanged between the two, both deadly fighters in their own right knew exactly what was about to pass.

"Stand back, Senchan." The Pokemon said slowly as she didn't even look to face the male of the three. As the queen stood, she no longer wore her beautiful coat, but her entire attire consisted purely of that of a warrior; a barbute protected her helm with aventail hanging down her shoulders, her plated brigandine covered all but a small area of her midriff, that too covered by hardened leather of a most exquisite design. Her hands and legs were free from metal, save for the padded blood-red shirt underneath, and allowed for easy movements as Lunala could see it was not going to be just a simple battle.

With her right arm she wielded an ancient-looking sword, while on the left she held a bronze concave shield. Strapped on her back was a peculiar spear; cross-shaped with blades with beads of gold, set with bright stones, it would look beautiful if it wasn't used for purely malicious intent.

"Sickening..." Maeve let the words roll of her tongue. "To think a bard such as he would desire to share a bed with a creature such as you. I should have had him hung be the end of yesterday."

Maeve's own anger was mirrored by Lunala's hate towards her. She thought the zealots that once praised were the worst her species had to offer, she knew even of some that took the lands from the fanatics victims, but this one existed purely to enact her selfish and perverted desires, caring little for her fellow kind of any class of age.

It was the Pokemon that attacked first, not giving out a warning nor a scream of primal rage as she charged for her. Maeve had only seconds to react as she held her shield out, Lunala's wings clashed with it as she threw the lady-of-war back, but she managed to stand her ground, not losing her posture or being sent flying as Lunala only managed to push her off.

What the Pokemon didn't know was her weapons were forged with magic in special ceremonies, as even one as powerful as her could not hope to break her weapons with sheer force alone. Maeve did not waste time to fight back, slashing at her opponent with force and ferocity and she made Lunala go on the defensive, exchanging blows as wing hit metal, neither getting a clean hit as their fight was at a stalemate.

Maeve was in a berserkers lust as she forced the Pokemon back. All manner of human and Pokemon had fallen to her blade; Charizard, Rhyhorn, Scyther, all dangerous creatures that she had killed by her strength alone. But lately, she had been gotten bored, there was none new Pokemon that could offer her a real challenge, none that pushed her to her very limits.

Then she showed up. She cared little for her castle being torn asunder, nor for the decimation for her army. No, all she cared for was turning the predator in prey, making a mantle from the Pokemon's very wings, and draining that human of his life as slowly as she wanted it to.

Despite the ferocity the queen had with her, Lunala was no pushover, and utilized more than just her wings for combat, as with gathered energy she fired off a Shadow Ball from her mouth, shooting it directly towards the woman.

The move connected with Maeve's oval shield as it protected herself, Lunala taking this window to fire shot after shot, each attack pushed Maeve back as now she was forced to act defensively. With one last Shadow Ball The Moone Pokemon halted her attacks and summoned a portal underneath her wings as she sank inside, disappearing from sight just as Maeve switched to her sword and readied for the Pokemon to come.

Frantically she looked around, from above and to the side, but her existence had vanished, not at all realizing the legendary emerging back into existence right behind. Fueled by her fighting instinct Maeve swung her shield right round to protect herself from the blow, but her action was just a second too slow as she didn't have time to keep herself stready, as with her one swing Lunala threw the queen to the wall, her back slammed with a crunch as she fell to the floor in a heap.

For just a moment Lunala waited patiently for to stay down, despite her anger, Senchan came first and she only wanted him safe and far away from this place.

It was surely a surprise when the downed human started to laugh suddenly, her chuckle turned to howls as she snickered uncontrollably, pushing herself off the floor yet not making an attempt to pick her sword nor her shield that had dropped during the fall. Rather, Maeve, slowly pulled out her adorned spear, wielding it savagely as Lunala had trouble figuring out her expression under her helmet.

New weapon or not, she was still standing, and the Pokemon knew would be problematic to turn their backs on her. She charged and fired off another Shadow Ball, the ghostly sphere descending to the human in a flurry, but once the attack got near enough she swiped it away with her spear, the ball blasted to the ground beside her as Maeve never changed her stance.

Lunala could only blink; being able to fully block an attack was one thing, but changing it's trajectory away is not something even a ceremonial weapon should do. The spear that did this pointed its tip towards the winged one mockingly, daring her to come, but for just a moment she saw the sparks that scattered off the blade, only a second behind as a sudden eruption of lightning bounced off the spear and burst straight for herself, Lunala dodging just in time as the electricity danced harmlessly away from her body and to the wall, a cloud of dust soon followed as the Pokemon came to a realization about this human.

She was not just royalty, or a warrior; she was a sorceress in her own right.

Maeve unleashed more torrents of lightning, keeping the Pokemon at a distance as she struggled to dodge every shot, each fire was like a Thunderbolt heading straight for her, but with deft skill she avoided each shot.

"Shall we try some fire this time!" Maeve shouted ferociously as embers started to spit from her spear, within seconds balls of flame shot forth from her staff, with Lunala having to dodge multiple fireballs aimed right for her. She darted as fast as she could avoided as many of them as she could, but her attempts were only lengthening out the inevitable as one flame landed, a scream followed as dust and flames covered where the Pokemon once flew.

"Lunala!" Senchan shouted as he hid behind a pillar, even as weak as he was he managed to speak out that one line, reaching out where he stood to hold out a hand to her. This didn't go unnoticed by the queen as she viciously looked to the human. Of all the times she demanded she speak, from bribing with rewards to torturing his body he made not a peep for her.

But this Pokemon gets hurt and suddenly he finds his voice to call for her? Does this welp really she this lowly Pokemon as more important than the very queen he lives under? It all served to piss her off even more.

"Silence, filth! Do not think I'm done with you yet! After I've taken her head for my throne I'll take your body and use it as my very own strapping boy! Your life belongs to me!"

"His life belongs to himself and no one else!" Lunala's powerful voice boomed across the entire hallway as spirals of blue light began to glow and form a centre from the cloud that housed the Moone Pokemon. As the dust disappeared it gave way to Lunala forming a six-pointed star of energy that charged a dangerous power, her entire body glowing light-blue as she stared with demonic eyes at the very queen that taunts Senchan's pain. "Do not defy his body or his existence you mortal vermin!"

She let it loose, her Moongeist Beam fired out a large and incredible burst as the ray descended down to the human. Maeve held her spear aloft and created an air of protection around her, as the beam collided, it took all Maeve's strength to keep it from falling apart as her body slowly was pushed back, the two locked in a struggle of dominance as seconds past with no end of who will last the longest.

The beam dissipated, and the sorceress relaxed with a heave, still awake even after all that, her body searing with exhaustion as she was pushed to her limits, and she wanted to finish this quickly now. But Lunala was not done, and Maeve knew this two as she readied her spear for incoming attack.

But she was too late, Lunala's fury kept her endurance high and her body swift as she had already flown in so quickly the sorceress had no chance to defend herself, and with one mighty swipe of her wing, her right arm was cut clean off. The spear fell harmlessly to the ground as her hand jumped in the air and landed unceremoniously to the floor, away from her body as it laid limp.

With a blood-curdling scream she yelled to the open air, holding her severed arm with severe pain as Lunala never bothered to turn back and face her victory. Instead, she floated over and held the nice human calmly in her claws. "We can leave now, hold on to me safely and don't let go." He nodded firmly, wrapping his hand around her chest as she cuddled the Pokemon.

Yet one other watched this without reverence, her helmet dropped off her head and fell with a clang, leaving her face bare, sweat dripped down her, and her hair hung roughly as despite all she was, all she did, tears slowly dropped her cheeks.

"Why..." Her voice, first a whisper, then a yell. "Why would you choose a lowly Pokemon over your own queen?!" Both looked on to her, but it was the bard who answered her as honestly as he could:

"I, truth, feel genuine sorrow for you, Queen Maeve. All you know is to take, never to give. You are incapable of feeling, unable to give love to another. There is not a single being that walks this grassy land that will ever look up to you with admiration and care, not creature could ever love a monster such as you! Lunala is the most important person in my life, and you...you are no one else's special person; not I, not your subjects...not anyone."

The pain and emotions overwhelmed her senses, to be talked down to by one nothing more than a proletariat, to be seen as lower than filth...she would not allow him to walk away alive.

Any sense of logic or reasoning was forever lost on the queen, her mind unable to comprehend her future as she couldn't handle the thought of losing pathetically. Right near her was her sword, still sharp and deadly, and just enough strength to finish the job. Maeve was no longer a woman of sense, now only a predator fueled by desire and death, rage became her as she grabbed the blade and with fury howling out her mouth she charged straight forward, weapon drawn right to the bard as he watched her come, malice only driving her to seek a respite she didn't deserve.

Lunala could see that she was lost, not needing her psychic type to know her state had crumbled and she was as broken as the gate behind her. With a pittance of sadness at seeing another human lose herself to madness, she reacted instantly the moment the mad woman came in close: With her wing she formed a barrier over her human, keeping him safe as with her sharp wing; she slashed the female in two, with just one stroke she cut straight through Maeve's midsection, her lower torso dropped to the ground as her upper body sailed over the wing and tumbled behind her. Lunala kept her protective wing around him as she lead him around the sliced body, keeping him facing away until the two finally reached the front of the gate.

The sounds of flame uttered behind them, fires accidentally caused by Lunala's warth, burning the once-imposing castle down as any men that were still alive by now had fled, no longer wishing to serve under the now-dead queen. She did not take a look back at the castle, no longer bothered by its existence, and carrying the human carefully in her claws, she flew with him away, never to return.

The castle became nothing, and in due time, was demolished and forgotten about, and the reign of Queen Maeve became nothing but a footnote in history.

Whence Lunala returned to the dilapted temple with her human, she let him down safely by the fallen pillar, keeping him close as the few Pokemon still awake at this hour poked their heads out and watched the Moon Mother slowly sit the human down on the floor.

But she didn't let him go, she cuddled the human fiercely as she could feel him start to break, the pain he had suffered he bottled up until now, refusing to show his anguish in front of the miserable humans. Here, he held no fear of showing weakness in front of Lunala, and he finally let the tears flow, openly weeping on the Pokemon's shoulder as she held him dearly.

She said little in return as she confronted the broken human. She understood the pain he was feeling, showing no discourse in him cowering under her wing, cuddled against her neck, wrapping his arms over her back as the other Pokemon kept their distance, out of sorrow for the human, and of respect for the Moon Mother. She kissed his cheek, in return, and nuzzled against him. She brought her mouth close to his ear, and tenderly whispered how much she loves and cares for him, and that she will never let someone as worthy as he out of her site again. So long as she's the mistress of the moon, she will never let anyone or anything harm him.

The other Pokemon listened into what was going on, carefully approaching the two, even without the story, they could still imagine the horrors they had suffered. A Litwick was the first to approach, it never said a word or made a noise of its presence, but it just stayed nearby. Before she knew it, Lunala was surrounded by Litwicks all hanging close by, and she began to see why; they all spread their warmth to the human, to banish the night air away, as his torn clothes, dirtied from torture, could provide little protection from the cold..

The two stayed in peaceful silence throughout the night, and only when she had to leave did he speak fair words to her. To Lunala's faithful love, she wasn't alone with comforting the human, as the Pokemon of the temple offered their protection and kindness to Senchan, in giving thanks to Lunala's own protection of their home. As some brang berries and fruit for the hungry bard, others stood guard, with always a few Litwicks making sure he's warm. A Leavanny patched up his clothes with leaves, while Water Pokemon always made sure he had fresh water to drink. Some Psychics even kept a close watch on his emotional state.

He was never alone because of this, even with never talking to the Pokemon during the day, he felt true comfort in knowing they'd watch over him at all costs. For the nights, she always came, and she always hugged him dearly to let him rest, even with him sleeping most of the night, she never let him go as she held like a living blanket, not letting him go until he asked to.

It was a few days after her summit with him that she perked up as she spotted something coming down. He looked to where she was smiling at, and to his surprise, in came flying a Pidgeotto, holding something special to him. It was his lyre, one he had though he lost the moment he was captured, but this was definitely is as the Bird Pokemon handed it to Lunala and swooped off.

She had explained, that once he had fallen asleep in her wings, she asked the flying Pokemon to retrieve his lyre, with the castle abandoned, their might be a chance it was still there, so long as it wasn't accidently destroyed during the whole ordeal. By a Legendaries miracle the lyre was completely undamaged, not a single string cut, and he marveled by how perfect it still was.

He hugged the Moone Pokemon dearly, sending out multiple words of thanks as she graciously warmed to the hug. Feeling joy at seeing his face light up, it was a melody to her when he said how much he loves and adores her, for everything she had done, and for who she is.

She didn't hold back when she kissed him fully, and on this night their love was sealed, under the full moon, forever making a permanent bond between the two. With him calm and safe, he was free to go anywhere again, and do whatever he wanted to.

But he did not leave or trying anything else, instead, with the audience of her before him, he picked up his lyre, and sang a beautiful tune just for her, with pure delight Lunala listened intently to his song as he sang on high:

"Goodnight Moon.  
I will come and see you soon.  
My love, I am here for you,  
To annew, written in rune.

A typhoon,  
Our love makes me want to swoon,

I am ever there for you,

For I shall wait on this dune.

See you soon,  
To this day, you will consume,  
All my fears, removed to air,

With you, to love and commune.

Goodnight Moon,  
So for you, I play this tune,  
My heart can never sever,

Forever, you'll be my moon."

After his song, Lunala hugged the human lovingly, and soon after, both fell asleep in blissful slumber.

It is not known to what happened after this night. Senchan's story seemingly ended here, and no record of his life remained after, save for tales of the traveling bard who sang praise of the Moon Mother, a songsmith who never stays in one place, and disappears like a ghost in the night.

But what is known is his song; "Goodnight Moon." which is among the most famous and told lullabies of the modern age, even thousands of years later. His tale may have ended, but his song is forever etched into the hearts of the innocent of today, and his story is now a part of many peoples lives, human or Pokemon, and a reminder just how precious life is, and how important that love is for all.

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
